


A Secret Escape

by xSilentHarmony



Category: Glee
Genre: Beards!Sebtana, Drama, F/F, High School, M/M, Romance, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentHarmony/pseuds/xSilentHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Santana had their plan all worked out. Both covered for the other until they were ready to come out. All was going well, until Kurt met and started falling for Blaine, leading to Santana jeopardizing their little arrangement to help Sebastian lose his pathetic pouting look and win Kurt over Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Escape

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR AU: First, Kurt's yet to leave for Dalton when Rachel throws her party in season 2. Second, Sebastian's there and hates Blaine. Third, Burt's already made it into office.

Sebastian hated parties. Not parties like ones at gay clubs, but the high society clubs his parents attended and forced him to show up to and pretend to be all smiles. All the stuffy, rich people from the surrounding towns would show up and had to stick their noses so far in the air because they thought they were better than anyone else there.

He sipped his drink of Bacardi.

“There you are,” a voice murmured behind him. He turned, smirking at one Santana Lopez standing behind him. Her one-piece dress clung to her body, accenting her breasts and her ass so much so that half the men and women in the room were ogling one part or the other. While several of the people in the room would be grimacing at the fact that she was Latina—them and their racist tendencies tended to get the better of them—they let it slide as they continued staring.

“And where were you?” Sebastian asked. He slid in arm around her waist, smirking at the nearest person who glared once they realized who she was there with.

“Waitress at the bar. I must say, she definitely didn’t scream lesbian until I had her licking my—”

Coughing, Sebastian nudged her side. “I don’t need to hear that.”

Smirking, Santana leaned in close. Her lips grazed his. “What? Don’t like hearing about lesbian sex?”

“No, I’d much rather talk about my parents having sex in our hot tub,” Sebastian replied. He grimaced at the mental picture. Surely he didn’t need to be thinking about that time when he was fifteen and came home early.

He’d been scarred ever since then.

“Wanky,” Santana said. She nodded her head at the entrance of the villa. Her eyes twinkled with mirth. “Check out who just walked into the room.”

Sebastian turned. He gulped, taking in the sight of his constant annoyance. Part of him always wanted to shove Kurt Hummel against the nearest wall and fuck him until he knew nothing but Sebastian’s name. The other part of him wanted to keep Kurt out of this world to keep him from ruining everything Sebastian had built up.

Several people in the room grimaced as he walked down the stairs with his father and step-mother beside him. No one at these parties liked Kurt. Part of it might have to do with him being gay, but the other part was because Kurt had no qualms putting someone in their place if they started to talk back to him.

“When are you going to admit you wanna fuck him, bitchlet?” Santana whispered.

“The moment you come out of the closet, sweetheart.”

Santana smirked. “You first.”

Kurt made his way to the punch bowl at the other end of the room. He scooped up a drink before turning to the foods littering the table. He grabbed a piece of food and stuffed it in his mouth quickly before walking away. The entire time, Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the pert little ass that Kurt’s suit accented (honestly, he liked Kurt’s ass better than Santana’s. He’d never tell her that though) and the way his rented suit looked better than half the suits the other men in the room wore.

He continued watching Kurt until Santana moved to stand in front of him. Soft, slow music flowed in the background. She forced her arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulled him close. Sebastian wrapped his own around her waist and started swaying back and forth.

“You’re drooling and it’s unattractive.” Santana leaned back, letting Sebastian spin her out before pulling her back.

“Well, you have a little something on your lip that I worry may need to be tested,” Sebastian replied.

Santana gasped halfheartedly and wiped her lips.

“Like you even have a chance with Lady Hummel,” Santana said. “He’s started dating some guy from that school you go to.”

“Dalton? When did he meet someone there?” Sebastian asked.

“Last week,” Santana replied. “He went to spy on the Warblers and they’ve hung out at Breadstix every night.”

“What’s his name?” Sebastian asked, though from the unflattering fluttering in his stomach, he knew who Kurt had been hanging out with.

“Lame? Bane? Something like that,” Santana said. “Not my business.”

“Blaine.”

“Yeah, that sounds right,” Santana said. “Why? You know him?”

Sebastian almost let out a growl. Of course he knew the perfect little prince that went to Dalton Academy. Ever since he’d shown up last year, every guy—gay, straight, or other orientation—had taken to flocking to his side. It was one of the most disgusting sights Sebastian had ever seen.

“He’ll break Kurt’s heart,” Sebastian said.

“Well he seems nice enough. Hey, there’s this party that Thornesberry is throwing tomorrow. You should come with. I’m sure Lady Hummel will be there with boy wonder so it’ll be good,” Santana said. “Plus I get to keep up the guise of us actually being together.”

“You make it sound like we’re actually fucking,” Sebastian said.

“Why? You want to try to see if you’re bi-sexual?” Santana asked.

Gagging, Sebastian replied, “No. I’d rather gouge my eyes out.”

“So, we’re on for tomorrow?” Santana asked.

“There’s going to be alcohol, right?” Sebastian asked.

“If there’s not, then I’ll gouge _my_ eyes out,” Santana replied. She stepped back and looked over at Kurt standing beside his dad and step-mother. She turned back, smirked, and walked off to get a drink.

Sebastian sighed once she was gone. Sometimes Santana was too much to handle, but at least he knew she understood the arrangement perfectly. It had honestly been fate that they’d run into one another that one day at the Lima Bean.

Now, though, Sebastian turned his thoughts back to Kurt. He couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like. Kurt would probably bottom the first time, Sebastian decided. He definitely looked like a virgin; Sebastian would make sure he went easy on him.

“Sebastian. Come say hi to Burt Hummel,” Sebastian’s mother said. She grasped his arm and practically dragged Sebastian until he stood facing Kurt with his blue eyes that shined like the ocean and his cautious look that said how much he truly was outcasted.

“Hi,” Sebastian said. He smiled slightly. Kurt kept his eyes locked on his dad as he spoke enthusiastically with Sebastian’s dad about something involving politics. Since Burt Hummel had gotten himself elected into office, he’d been allowed into high society events such as this one. It was clear, though, how much he hated being here. He didn’t even have a suit on, if that was any indication to go by.

“So, you go to Dalton Academy?” Burt asked.

“Yes. I’m captain of the lacrosse team. We’re undefeated currently,” Sebastian said. A smirk slid onto his face. He wondered if Kurt liked lacrosse players. From what Santana had told him, Kurt had had crushes on Finn Hudson—his new step-brother and quarterback for their football team—and Sam Evans who also was on the football team.

“You sing at Dalton?” Burt asked.

“Not currently. I’ve never had time to try out for the Warblers,” Sebastian replied. “I would love to though. I’m sure they could use some variety from always having one person lead in their songs.”

“I’m sure their soloist is just fine,” Kurt commented. He glared at Sebastian.

“I don’t think so. I think I’m a better singer,” Sebastian replied. He started to step forward, but stopped when he realized he was in the company of his parents and stopped. “Blaine’s merely the only one in the group with enough balls to sing half the time. The others are all followers compared to him.”

“What does that mean?” Kurt asked.

“It means your little boyfriend isn’t that good,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt opened his mouth, fully intending to reply, when Santana crawled back to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around his waist. She smirked in his direction before she turned to look up at Sebastian.

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian started to open his mouth to ask what she thought she was doing, but before he could get a word out, she was covering his lips with hers, pressing as close to him as possible.

After a minute of kissing, she pulled back and smirked in Kurt’s direction. Though Sebastian couldn’t see him, he felt the full intensity of Kurt’s glare on him. He rose in eyebrow at Santana, who merely grinned in response.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could steal Sebastian away for a few minutes?” Santana asked.

“Sure,” Sebastian’s dad said. “Just don’t be too long.”

“Oh, we won’t be long,” Santana said. “I plan on coming soon.”

Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from dropping his jaw. He glared at Santana as she pulled him away from the group. She kept pulling him along until they made it to a row of doors. She opened the first one and pushed him into it, closing the door.

“What the hell, Santana?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh please, your dad is an even bigger pervert than you are,” Santana replied. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen him checking me out every time we’re together.”

“Okay, first, that’s disgusting. Second, I was working on Kurt,” Sebastian replied.

“You talking about how bad Blaine is will only send him straight into Blaine’s creepy arms. Besides, you seemed to miss the death glare he sent me while we were kissing.” Santana moved to sit on the bed. She started running a hand through her hair, messing it up enough to make it look like she’d just got done having sex. She motioned for Sebastian to do the same.

Groaning, he started messing up his hair.

“So then what’s the plan, Miss. Lopez?” Sebastian asked.

“The plan is for you to get your man while we still keep up appearances,” Santana replied. At Sebastian’s incredulous look, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “What? I’m tired of seeing that pouting puppy look every time he’s around. It’s pathetic. Moreover, it makes it clear you’re gay.”

“And you sneaking off with waitresses isn’t making it clear you’re a lesbian?” Sebastian asked.

“I can always make the excuse that they were just helping me find something,” Santana replied.

Scoffing, Sebastian said, “Yeah, your G-spot.”

Rolling her eyes, Santana stood back up. She started untucking Sebastian’s buttoned shirt.

“Are we going for just a blowjob or all the way?” Sebastian asked.

“Does it matter? No one with their right mind will ask what we did,” Santana replied. “You’re too worried with details.”

“Because a lack of details leads to us getting caught.”

“Alright, fine. I gave you a handjob. Happy?” Santana rolled her eyes. After half of Sebastian’s shirt was pulled out, she walked over to a mirror situated in the corner of the room. The rest of the room was decorated in polished cherry oak and different ornaments. The mirror itself was lined in oak arching into a round shape.

She started pulling at her dress, stretching it enough in places to look like she’d been groped.

“You’re too good at this,” Sebastian said.

“And you don’t have enough practice at this. Seriously, how have you not been found out yet?” Santana asked.

“Because my mom and dad have never walked through my room,” Sebastian said. He continued messing up his hair a little more before turning to Santana. “Mess up your hair more.”

“Seriously? I spent hours on it,” Santana complained.

“You’re the one who pulled me away from Hummel. Mess it up,” Sebastian said.

Groaning, Santana started moving her fingers through her ebony locks, pulling it until it looked more messed up than before.

After, she turned to Sebastian. “I did it to save you. You telling Lady Hummel that you think you’re a better singer than his little crush will only lead him to hate you even more.”

“And you know this how?” Sebastian asked.

Shrugging, Santana said, “It’s not that hard to see. You’re not exactly one to compliment people.”

“I compliment you,” Sebastian pointed out.

“And I make you compliment me. Plus, it’s in front of your parents. That doesn’t count,” Santana replied.

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “So, plan?”

“Tomorrow is Gayberry’s party. You’re my plus one which leads to you being around Kurt. He’ll probably bring his other gay to the party, and we’ll take it from there. Just try not to fight with him, Sebastian.”

With that, she walked past him. She left the room, letting out a loud, satisfied sigh as if she’d just had the best orgasm of her life. Sebastian stayed in the room for a moment. Were they going to do this?

Yes, Sebastian decided. He would much rather Kurt be with him than that Disney prince hobbit.


End file.
